Christmas Rose
by daswhoiam
Summary: Draco, down on his luck and living with the Potter receives the best gift ever. A little Christmas romance to celebrate the season.


_**A/n: in my drabble series I have written of the idea that Draco was disowned and living with Harry & Ginny Potter in Grimmlaud Place. This takes place in that AU. A little dose of Christmas spirit.**_

* * *

 **Christmas Rose**

Draco stood in the shadowy doorway to escape the blustery winds watching the people hustle by with all their holiday shopping in hand. He reached into his pocket and felt five or six coins, not enough to buy a decent gift for her or anyone for that matter. Being disowned by his parents and living at Grimmlaud place with Harry "bloody" Potter was not how he pictured his life. He also didn't expect to fall for Potter's bushy haired, know-it-all best friend, Hermione Granger. He let out a deep sigh as he braced himself against the winter weather and walked back home.

Upon a arriving at Grimmlaud, Draco was greeted by the onslaught of "Good King Wenceslas" being sung so loudly he was sure the rafters were quaking in the attic of the old home. Rounding the corner into the kitchen he caught a scene from one of those chef competitions that he secretly liked to watch on the telly with Hermione. Even though the others were around he would make it a point to sit near her during tv time, meal time, any time really. Walking further into the kitchen there she was, the witch in person, elbows deep in flour and cookie dough, hair in a messy bun singing at the top of her lungs with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Padma. Hermione caught sight of Draco flashing him a brilliant smile and a wink. He gave her a grin and a nod of his head, greeting the others he eventually made his way to her.

"Did you have a nice outting?" Hermione asked wiping her cheek and leaving a smudge of flour behind.

Draco looked at her tenderly, thumbing away the flour on her cheek. She felt the tingle of his touch. Ginny witnessed the exchange noticing the blush on Hermione's face.

"It was nice enough." Draco said quietly. "Do you need any assistance?"

"Sure!" Hermione beamed at him.

* * *

Once the meal had finished cooking, everyone cleaned up and dressed for dinner. Draco was feeling apprehensive about joining in since he had nothing to contribute but Ginny pushed and convinced him that he was more than welcome and if anything he could make it up next year.

"You are rather bossy Red." Draco drawled.

"It's my house and I insist you join us." She said.

"Technically it is my…" He started to say when she cut in.

"My house! Now dinner is getting cold and Hermione is waiting." Ginny said matter-of-fact.

"W-what… she… I… I have no idea what you mean. She's not waiting for me… is she." Draco sputtered his cheeks tinged pink.

Ginny just snorted as she left his room.

* * *

The cacophony of sounds coming from the dining room reached a crescendo when Ginny walked in holding the Christmas pudding.

The group beat the table and cheered as the flames died down and the pudding served. The excitement made Draco forget his predicament of being disowned and penniless until it came time to exchange presents. From Ron and Padma he was gifted a new dragon hide coat. Ginny and Harry a woolen glove and hat set. Then from Hermione a hand knit scarf in burgundy and hunter green. Harry commented on the fact that the color combination was not so subtle which garnered him an elbow to the side.

Draco cleared his throat standing before everyone he spoke. "Thank you all for your generosity. I am truly humbled, as you know I have no means to get anyone real gifts but I hope these will do until my fortune _changes."_

Draco passed out a set of scrolls to everyone.

"Padma, the potion on the scroll should help your patient recover from their injuries. Weasley, I think your brother would get a kick out of the gizmo described on yours. I came up with it when I was twelve or so."

"Thanks mate, I'll be sure to pass it along to George." Ron said brightly reading over the scroll.

"Draco, thanks ever so much. I shall send it over to my assistant." Padma smiled.

"Potter, Red that is the deed to this house. I know Sirius gave it to you but this officially makes it yours. Also, you can remove the portrait of Walburga now." Draco said.

"Draco… wait… we can be rid of her now!" Ginny started to say slowly then ended in an excited squeal. "Harry get the hammer and stoke the fire." She jumped to her feet pulling Harry along.

"Gin, I've not finished my pudding." Harry reached back to take one last bite before letting Ginny haul him out of the room to remove the picture.

The group heard Ginny say "Goodbye evil beast." As Harry unmounted the portrait from the wall. A series of profanities and insults spewed from the image of Walburga. As they carried the portrait passed the dining room Ginny made a comment of watching this picture go up like a yule log. She poked her head back to address Draco. "No offense Draco." She blushed a bit at him.

"None taken Red." Draco winked at her.

"This I have to see." Said Ron leaving the table then helping Padma to her feet. They left the room, Draco turned taking this opportunity to give Hermione her gift.

He cleared his throat taking another scroll of parchment. His palms were clammy from nerves. "Granger, um Hermione this is for you. It's not much but it is how I feel."

Hermione took the scroll, unraveling it she held the cream white rosebud that was wrapped inside. Bringing the blossom to her nose she inhaled its delicate scent. She then noticed the writing on the paper.

" _There is my heart,_

 _and then there is you,_

 _and I'm not sure there is a difference."_

"Oh Draco!" She sighed flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him into a searing kiss. Draco happily returned the kiss with as much fervor. Breaking apart to catch their breath, Hermione spoke. "This is the best gift I have ever received. Happy Christmas Draco."

Draco let out a nervous laugh. "Like I said it's not much and if I could I would shower you with roses and buy you…." He was cut off by Hermione kiss.

Breaking away again she said. "Silly man you, your heart is the best gift of all and… I hope you know you have mine too." She ducked her head in embarrassment.

Draco held her chin up so she would look into his sincere eyes. "Now that is a gift I will treasure forever. Happy Christmas Hermione." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Featured poem by A.R. Asher**_


End file.
